


A Day in the Park

by deanandcheeseburrito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandcheeseburrito/pseuds/deanandcheeseburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends living in New York City. Every weekend they meet in Central Park to walk around and just be with each other. Today is the day their relationship changes. (They’re like 17 in this) It’s just a snippet of their lives idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Park

Dean and Cas met at their usual place in Central Park. The minute they saw each other they both ran forward for a long, tight hug. Castiel rested his forehead against Dean’s neck and let out a contented sigh.

“So good to see you” he mumbled into Dean’s flushed skin.

“You too,” Dean whispered into his friend’s hair.

They eventually broke apart, but stayed connected by clasped hands as they meandered through the park. Hours later they found themselves sprawled out in a field in the middle of Central Park. Dean was leaning against a tree, staring up at the leaves while Cas slumped against his chest, face tucked happily against Dean’s shoulder. Dean was absentmindedly tracing intricate patterns on Castiel’s arm. The touch tickled and sent tendrils of warmth straight to Castiel’s heart, which ached with feelings he’d kept to himself for years.

“Dean,” he began sleepily.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean asked, his hands stopping their movements. Castiel lifted his head and rubbed his cheek against Dean’s, their sparse pubescent stubble scratching together quietly.

“What are we going to do?” 

Dean knew what he meant at once. Castiel had been accepted to Northwestern and would be moving to Illinois in a few months.

Dean sighed imperceptibly. “I dunno Cas.” Castiel made a soft noise, almost a whimper, “but I do know one thing.”

Cas pulled his cheek away from Dean’s to look him in the eye.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Dean said, with so much feeling it made Cas’s heart ache even more.

Castiel made a broken sound and slowly leaned forward to press his forehead against Dean’s.

“I can’t lose you either, Dean.” He admitted so quietly it was almost a whisper.

And then it was almost too easy to let their closeness slip into a kiss. When their lips brushed together, Dean and Cas let out identical gasps, felt their blood boild, felt the air around them turn scorching hot. Castiel’s hands came up and bracketed Dean’s face. For a long time they simply stared at each other. Then, slowly, Dean pressed forward again and captured Castiel’s lips in a kiss. His hands found their way to Castiel’s waist and slipped beneath his t shirt to stroke at the heated skin there as their lips moved together in a synchronous, age-old rhythm. Castiel squirmed on Dean’s lap and tentatively licked at the seam of Dean’s mouth, which immediately opened for him and allowed him to lick into Dean’s mouth with diligent care. Cas moaned into the kiss and his hands came up to clench in Dean’s soft hair, holding his head in place while he ravaged his lips. As for Dean, all he could do was lean against the tree and pull Cas impossibly closer to him as he kissed his best friend with everything he had in him.

After a few seconds (or maybe minutes, perhaps even hours) the two broke apart, both panting heavily and sporting swollen, kiss-bitten lips. They looked at each other and everything they wanted to say simmered on the surface, almost, but not quite coming out.

“I need to get home,” Cas said hoarsely, touching Dean’s lips. They felt soft under his fingers and he thought that he would be content to sit here and kiss Dean for the rest of his life.

Castiel started to get up but Dean pulled him back down. “One more, I need it,” he rasped, and brought their lips together once more. This kiss felt different than the others. It was softer, more reverent. It was a goodbye.

They parted again, and this time Castiel really did get up, running his fingers through Dean’s hair one last time before standing unsteadily and pulling Dean up with him.

Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck and pressed soft, reverent kisses to the skin there. 

“I’ll talk to you tonight, yes?”

Dean’s eyes fluttered open and his pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead. “Yeah.”

The Castiel walked away, looking back over his shoulder to see Dean staring at his retreating figure.


End file.
